Tom and Bobert 7 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the intro for Tom and Bobert 7. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Interviewer - David Shepherd (CENTURY OF TRAINS) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Mac Mackeroy - Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Vorselons - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Fongoid Chief Zahn - Mr. Bunny (HOP) *Fongoids - Various Rabbits *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Nefarious Troopers - Prince John's Minions (Robin Hood) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Aphelion - R.L.S. Legacy (Treasure Planet) *Carina - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Cassiopeia - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Libra - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Agorians - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Valkyries - Various Female Villains *Pollyx - Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Zonis - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *Battery Bots - Protocol Droids (Star Wars) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Yurik the Historian - Charmy (Sonic) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Terachnoids - Various Nazis *Female Computer Voice - Delia (Pokemon) *Dr. Nefarious Computer Voice - Jessie (Pokemon) *Pepper Fairbanks - Cassidy (Pokemon) *Armor Grummel - R2D2 (Star Wars) *Weapons Grummel - C3PO (Star Wars) *Guardian - The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) *Vullard Foreman - Shot Gunderson (Paul Bunyan) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Doctor - Doctor Vindaloo (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Vullards - Various Lumberjack People (Paul Bunyan) *Agorian Announcer - Joe Muffaw (Paul Bunyan) *Movie Trailer Voice - Cal McNab (Paul Bunyan) *Soap Actor Lance/Englebert - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Soap Actress Janice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Kip Darling - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo) *Maximilian Zane - Scar (The Lion King) *Discobot - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Transcript *Narrator: This is a story about a robot. Remarkable boy he is. And quiet smart. It tells that he was born in a robot factory. He got created much farther away. This robot made friends with a cat called Tom. His name is Bobert. Now Bobert is a robot, who ran away to team up with Tom. *Prince John: Impressive... A robot is what we've found. Such a smart little one, isn't it? *Robot 1: Relax, Prince John. Of course he's smart. *Prince John: Of course I did. *Robot 2: You know we had to come to this sooner or later, Bobert. *Prince John: Yeah. He's ignoring the warnings, tossed away his chances, and gotten us a bad name in the district. *Robot 3: Shall we bring him to reason? *Prince John: Let me have a talk with him. *Robot 4: With pleasure. *Robot 5: Let's go, guys. *(they play a game of snooker with two red balls, a #2 yellow ball, a #3 green ball, a #4 orange ball, a #5 blue ball, a #6 pink ball, and a #7 black ball. Bobert escapes) *Prince John: Wait a minute! Where'd he go? (sees Bobert escaping) Oh drat. Looks like he's off again. Category:Julian Bernardino